Cloak
|gender = Male |affiliation = St. Sebastian's Preparatory School (formerly) |tv series = Cloak & Dagger (10 episodes) |actor = Aubrey Joseph Maceo Smedley III (young) |status = Alive}} Tyrone Johnson is a former student at the St. Sebastian's Preparatory School and a former player of its basketball team with the ability to manipulate Darkforce, a power he gained after being exposed to an explosion of energy caused by the Roxxon Gulf Platform's collapse on the same night his brother, Billy, was killed by a police officer. His powers are connected to Tandy Bowen, who was also exposed to the energy from the explosion. Despite having vastly different backgrounds, both share similar experiences. Biography Early Life Losing his brother The youngest child of Otis and Adina Johnson, Tyrone Johnson was named after his mother's grandfather. He was close to his brother Billy and idolized him. One day Tyrone ear-dropped on a conversation between his brother and his friends, Rockwell and Duane Porter, on stealing a radio from someone car. Billy however was hesitant noting he could not get involved in anymore illegal activities or he would face his father punishment. Wanting to impress his brother, Tyrone stole the radio from the car himself but then ran into Billy who disapproved of his little brothers actions. being murdered]] Tyrone however then admitted he was scared and Billy comforted him and told him they were gonna return the radio when they were then spotted by an two officers. Tyrone and Billy then ran from the police officers. Billy however was killed when one officer, Connors, reflexively shot him when an oil rig in Lake Borgne suddenly exploded. Tyrone jumped into the lake after his brother's body. While he was underwater, falling debris damaged the oil rig, releasing a wave of energy that imbued Tyrone with superhuman abilities related to shadows. Tyrone was instinctively drawn to a bright light coming from Tandy Bowen, a young girl trapped in a car sinking to the bottom of the lake when the same energy wave gave her powers relating to light. Tyrone and Tandy's powers worked together to free Tandy from the car, and the two children washed up safely on a beach. ]] The police would falsify Billy's autopsy to make it appear he died with drugs in his system and was not shot by an officer. Although Tyrone was able to describe the officer who shot Billy, the police chief used security footage of Tyrone stealing the radio to discredit him and denied there was even an officer who fit that description. Out of grief over the loss of their oldest son, Tyrone's parents Otis and Adina Johnson put pressure on him to be perfect so their would be less of a chance that they lose him, too.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light Cloak & Dagger ]] Tyrone's powers would reawaken around a decade later when he randomly ran into Tandy at a party, although neither recognized the other. Tyrone chased Tandy after she pick-pocketed his wallet, catching up to her in a nearby cemetery. Their powers repelled the two teens from each other, but seeing their powers led them to recognize each other. ]] That night, after Tyrone fell asleep, his powers transported him to the roof of building with a sign of the Roxxon Corporation. He came across the officer who shot Billy and caught his name while on the way back to his house the next morning. The next night, Tyrone's powers transported him to the trunk of Connors' car. Tyrone attacked the corrupt detective, but when Connors grabbed him by his neck, Tyrone was dragged into his memory of the night he killed Billy. Tyrone's powers brought him back to his bedroom before Connors could shoot him.Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints Hunting Connors Tyrone skipped school the next day so he could follow Connors. While on stakeout, he fell asleep, causing him to miss gym practice and earning him more ire from his coach. As a consequence, his teammates assaulted him in the locker room and locked him in the storage cage. Fortunately, Tyrone escaped and brought a baseball bat do more reconnaissance on Connors, teleporting away when the detective sensed him. That same night, he stole his mother's gun and broke into Connors' home to kill him. However, Tyrone's powers took him away from Connors before he could avenge Billy's death. Tyrone ended up in the middle of a backroad, while the bullet intended for Connors instead went through the windshield of a car driven by Tandy Bowen. Reeling from what he had done, he explained that he didn't mean to shoot her, but Tandy coldly replied that she never wanted to see him again. Revelations Confused about what his powers are and the connection he has with Tandy, Evita invited Tyrone on a voodoo tour of the city and introduced him to her Aunt Clarisse, a voodoo priestess. Using playing cards, Clarisse described Tyrone as half of an embodiment of hope and fear and recommended a spiritual bath. After Tyrone bought the ingredients with Evita, they quietly returned to his house. Upon entering the bathtub, he found himself in a dreamlike consciousness. Tyrone spotted a young Tandy on top of the Roxxon building, then inside an abandoned church offering poisonous pills to men, causing them to collapse, then her present self in the bayou, where she was looking into a transparent board room. Tyrone repeatedly saw Nathan Bowen tortured to death by his own coworkers and Tandy running away, but it stopped when Tyrone begged her to try something else. She then confronted the situation head on, causing him to wake up. Getting Answers Tyrone visited the church from his dream, hoping to find Tandy there, and explained that he just wanted to talk. The two began to tell each other their own personal tragedies, believing that fate always keeps them together. The conversation turned sour, however, as their differing beliefs caused Tyrone to leave Tandy abruptly. Wanting to get closer to Connors, he decided to falsify a report of his bike being stolen, and in the process stole his father's bolt cutters. Otis took notice of his different behavior lately and decided to take him to his tribe, the Wild Red Hawks. There, Tyrone discovered that the tribe has been holding on to a certain handmade cloak made by Billy but left unfinished, and insisted on completing it for his late brother. Tyrone grew even more impatient with bringing Connors to justice and urged Detective O'Reilly that he could help. O'Reilly refused, advising him to let her handle the situation. ]] While at home, Tyrone suddenly warped to an industrial warehouse owned by Duane, one of Billy's old friends, and the two caught up on old times. He later found out that Duane and Connors are working together and that Duane also knows the truth about Billy's murder. He attempted to get a job from him to get closer to Connors by stealing and returning a bag of drugs from one of Duane's dealers, Kev. He confronted Duane about Billy's death and convinced him to come forward, but hid when Connors arrived. The crooked cop ordered Duane to kill O'Reilly once she entered the warehouse. Tyrone warned O'Reilly about the ambush in time, but the detective quickly shot and killed Duane, with Tyrone barely escaping the police. He suddenly entered Tandy's church and broke into tears.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors In the Mind of a Mud Man After a brief grieving period, Tandy asked for Tyrone's help to enter the mind of Ivan Hess, the sole survivor of the Roxxon oil rig explosion who fell into a catatonic state, explaining that she cannot do it with her powers alone. He agreed to help and the two managed to get inside Hess's consciousness and actually meet him there, who now seemed oblivious of his own life and his daughter. They discovered that he was reliving the moment the oil rig exploded, resetting every time. Inside the rig, the two fought oil rig workers affected by the first explosion, dubbed Terrors by Hess, and learned that the only way for him to wake up was to close off the valves in the core room. Tyrone attempted to do it himself as Tandy became obsessed with talking to her supposed father through Hess' phone, but to no avail, as Hess needed to close the valves himself and couldn't fend off the Terrors alone. He initially intended to leave, believing it hopeless, but Tandy decided to stay in order to keep talking with her father. Concerned, Tyrone re-entered Ivan's mind, learning she had relived the event enough times to become more proficient with her daggers, and convinced her to help by suggesting she ask her "father" something only her real father would know. Finally accepting her father's death, Tandy assisted Tyrone and Hess with closing the valves, who was also finally reminded of his daughter. The plan worked and Hess was brought out of his catatonic state.Cloak & Dagger: 1.07: Lotus Eaters Making A Move On the anniversary of Billy's death, the Wild Red Hawks visited to commemorate their former member and Tyrone was able to finish Billy's old cloak. He confronted O'Reilly about advancing on Connors, with the latter saying he has been on edge possibly due to how it's the day he shot Tyrone's brother. Tyrone decided to use this to their advantage, explaining that they could scare him into making a confession by pretending he's Billy's ghost. When O'Reilly and later on Fuchs heard about this, they were immediately skeptical. Tyrone then used his cloak and showed them his powers. That night, Tyrone confronted Connors enveloped in Darkforce, and constantly warped in and out of his line of sight. Connors chased him to the same shipping container dock where he shot Billy. Finally, he approached the officer slowly, boldly declaring why he can't admit to killing him, even though Connors counter-argued with the oil rig explosion throwing him off. Nevertheless, Connors confessed to his crime, which was filmed by Fuchs and got him arrested by O'Reilly. Tyrone then came to visit Tandy and her mother at the shore when they were about to send a sky lantern off to honor Nathan Bowen. Immediately after, Tandy and Tyrone went inside Melissa's mind, projecting a simultaneous fear and memory, where they found the widowed mother looking at a theater screen of her and Nathan together. When the projector broke down, Tandy decided to cut through the screen and the two entered Tandy's old house, where the real memory of Melissa and Nathan was shown. After accidentally pouring coffee all over some files, Tandy's father smacked Melissa and the two quickly exited her mind. Despite the shock at what they had seen, they still lit the lantern and let it float into the sky.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories The Hero's Regression The NOPD informed the Johnsons that Connors had been taken into custody and would be further investigated if he is responsible for Billy's death. Tyrone's parents hardly responded to the news and quietly left, infuriating him with the fact that his actions hardly did anything. That anger caused Tyrone to beat down another student at school, earning him a lecture from Father Delgado. The two briefly fought, and Tyrone caught a glimpse of Delgado's fears, as well as Liam Walsh's hopes, which were being taken away by Tandy. Evita tried to console Tyrone for his recent behavior but was interrupted by Tandy, who also attempted to the former's hopes but somehow couldn't. This led to Tyrone arguing with Tandy about her almost sociopathic behavior while she countered with his own naïveté. At home, Adina talked with Tyrone. She argued that she was aware of Tyrone's involvement in Connors' arrest and that the reason why she hasn't done anything to help solve Billy's murder is that the connections Connors has are potentially dangerous. As a result, she doesn't want justice for Billy at the expense of the rest of her family, and even if the case was solved, it would hardly matter. But she did note how much Tyrone resembles his older brother, to which she is very proud of. Suddenly, the NOPD raided the Johnson household, as Tyrone had been framed for murdering Officer Fuchs. Mrs. Johnson quickly urged her son to run and he escaped immediately after.Cloak & Dagger: 1.09: Back Breaker On The Run Madness at Mardi Gras during Mardi Gras ]] Now a fugitive from the police, Tyrone took refuge with the Red Hawks, where his father returned Billy's cloak to him. While the Red Hawks kept the cops occupied, Tyrone teleported away. He attempted to lose the cops in the crowds at the Mardi Gras parade and regroup with O'Reilly, but was caught. O'Reilly urged him to teleport away, but he refused to do so in front of everyone. Tyrone and O'Reilly were taken into custody and locked in the station's storage room. Tyrone pleaded with the officer on guard to release them. Before he could do so, however, a different policeman arrived to take his place. Connors arrived shortly after to revel in his victory, which wouldn't last long. As Tyrone and O'Reilly were escorted out of the station, a Terror entered and began attacking and infecting everyone in the vicinity. Tyrone and O'Reilly managed to free themselves and hold up in the weapons locker, where his cloak had been taken. Arming himself with two tasers, Tyrone planned to lure the Terrors into a separate room with help from the officer from earlier. Though his cloak was torn apart in the process, Tyrone managed to trap the Terrors and teleport to safety right next to Tandy. Thinking quickly, Tyrone used his remaining taser to incapacitate Mina Hess, who had just been turned into a Terror herself. Regrouping back at the abandoned church, Tyrone and Tandy lament the losses they faced earlier, before Evita arrives and tells them their fates as the Divine Pairing; the city has faced numerous catastrophes over its history and they revolve around two people ceasing it. But, one of the two has to die in order for that to happen. Worried for Tyrone's safety, they kiss one last time and wishes him luck. Believing to be unable to control his powers, Tandy hands over Tyrone's old hoodie she stole from him 8 years ago. The two then make their way to the core in a Roxxon energy compartment. They make their way through New Orleans, only to be ambushed by more Terrors. They are aided by O'Reilly and the two press on. Upon arriving, Connors comes up from behind them with a shotgun, but are easily subdued by the two. Tyrone teleports himself and Connors on top of the Roxxon building, ready to drop him, but ultimately doesn't. At that moment, Connors is about to fire his gun, but Tyrone uses his dark tendrils to hold him and absorbs him, much to the latter's surprise. He meets up with Tandy and decides not to risk Tandy's life and thus warps into the compartment, saying goodbye. He manages to close all the valves but the residual energy is still rising. Tandy barges in, believing it's her fate too. The two then hold hands, absorb all the light and dark energy inside, and warp out and release it into the sky. Exhausted, the two smile at each other, relieved they're both still alive. Knowing he's still framed for murder and cannot go back home, Tyrone takes his stuff from the house and moves into the abandoned church, which Tandy just moved out of. The two meet up with each other at the church, with Tandy giving supplies to Tyrone, who notes that he didn't know Tandy could care. She remarks in a cheek manner that she's learning and the two smile.Cloak & Dagger: 1.10: Colony Collapse Personality The death of his older brother, Billy, harbored immense guilt within Tyrone for putting his sibling in that situation. And he is worrisome about his family regarding the situation, noting that his mother's greatest fear is losing both of her kids. He tries his hardest to live up to high expectations just so it can appease his family and his peers. But it proves rather difficult for Tyrone as it causes a lot of stress on himself and self-doubt. He harbors a sense of personal justice from that incident, willing to step up to do what he thinks is right. But these decisions are very reckless as he disregards the consequences of it and how it can affect others. Tyrone's tragic loss also resulted into a lot of repressed anger, mainly due to the fact that his brother's case was still quiet even after eight years. He admitted to his mother that he's been so used to having that anger and need for vengeance that he doesn't know what type of person he is without it. Powers and Abilities Powers Darkforce Manipulation: Cloak can channel Darkforce to create a field of darkness in his general vicinity. *'Teleportation': Cloak can envelop himself in a field of Darkforce, allowing him to move through the dimension to appear in a separate location. Cloak can teleport objects along with himself as well, as he was able to bring the bullet Detective Connors fired at him while escaping, as well as a tarp he used to shroud himself in darkness. When his powers first manifested, he teleported to the roof of a Roxxon Corporation building with the sheet of his bed still wrapped around him. He is also able to teleport people as well, as he was able to bring Connors on top of a building with him and Tandy on top of the Roxxon Gulf Operations Facility. His connection to Tandy Bowen also causes him to teleport to her in times of stress. This power is instinctual and can be triggered by panic, as seen when he was pushed over a railing and teleported away. Cloak also has the ability to teleport to people and locations he's never been to, as he appeared in Duane Porter's warehouse just by thinking of him. As he began to develop this ability further, he learned how to teleport rapidly, becoming able to dodge attacks from Tandy Bowen and gunshots from Detective Connors. **'Darkforce Absorption': Cloak has the power to banish people to the Darkforce Dimension. When facing Connors for the final time, Cloak summoned dark tendrils to seize and absorb Connors into himself. He also absorbed the darkforce at the rink and then released it moments afterwards *'Fear Perception': Cloak can see the fears of an individual by touching them. This ability allows him to gain insight on how he can manipulate others, though he usually opts against it as it feels invasive. **'Fear Manipulation': Cloak can manipulate the fears of those he touches, as he forced a drug dealer to face a dark entity in order to scare him off.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors **'Memory Perception': When linked to a person with Dagger, Cloak can view their memories.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories *'Intangibility': Objects can pass right through Cloak, such as a basketball. It's implied that due to their link, this ability only emerged due to Tandy actively using her powers. Abilities *'Thief': From a young age, Cloak was a skilled thief, being able to open a locked car and steal the Hi-Fi, then use cover to hide from the police. *'Tactician': Tyrone Johnson is an apt strategist, as he was able to devise a way to infiltrate Duane Porter's drug operation, and later developed the plan to take down Detective Connors. Equipment *'Cloak': A handmade cloak originally created by Billy Johnson, but finished by Tyrone, Cloak uses this as a medium to channel his Darkforce powers. After it was destroyed, he instead opted to use Billy's original hoodie. *'Baseball Bat': After getting assaulted by his teammates and locked in the locker room, Tyrone used a baseball bat to escape, then brought it with him for protection while continuing to stakeout Connors. *'Gun': Tyrone stole his mother's revolver and attempted to kill Connors with it, only to teleport away in anger and accidentally shoot Tandy's car as she was fleeing the city. Relationships Family *Tyrone † - Maternal Great Grandfather *Otis Johnson - Father *Adina Johnson - Mother *Billy Johnson † - Brother Allies *Tandy Bowen/Dagger - Close Friend *Evita Fusilier - Girlfriend *Francis Xavier Delgado *Chantelle *Wild Red Hawks **Roland Duplantier **Choo Choo Broussard *New Orleans Police Department **Brigid O'Reilly **Fuchs † **Lafayette - Captor turned Ally *Duane Porter † *Ivan Hess Enemies *New Orleans Police Department **Connors - Attempted Killer and Victim *Kev - Victim *Benny - Former Classmate *Terrors **Mina Hess Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Cloak was a part of the urban team of superheroes Marvel Knights, alongside Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Doctor Strange. Behind the Scenes *Brandon M. Shaw was a stunt double for Aubrey Joseph in the role of Cloak. References External Links * * Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Criminals Category:St. Sebastian's Preparatory School Students Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes